Cartas
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: Michiru le escribe cartas a Haruka y espera con paciencia a que estas sean respondidas. One Shot HxM.


Haruka y Michiru son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Te gustaría irte de Tokio al terminar tus estudios?

-Sí. Es como un sueño para mí. Ser una gran violinista y viajar por el mundo. ¿A ti no te gustaría viajar?

-Sí me gustaría, pero no es tanto como un sueño para mí. Tanto puede pasar como no.

Ambas chicas se encontraban platicando en uno de los jardines del instituto, tendidas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-También viajarías mucho si sigues tu sueño de ser piloto de carreras. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Crees que nos seguiremos viendo cuando salgamos del instituto?

La chica de cabellos rubios pensó por un momento su respuesta.

-Sí lo haremos. Nos veremos y estaremos en contacto por teléfono, correo… cartas, si es necesario.

Michiru soltó una risita jovial.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sería interesante comunicarnos por cartas. Cuando era niña me comunicaba así con mi abuela, hasta que aprendí a usar el teléfono. Ahora ya no mando ni recibo ninguna carta.

-Claro que has recibido cartas.

Ambas chicas estaban acostumbradas a recibir cartas en sus casilleros de admiradores y admiradoras, que muchas veces permanecían en el anonimato.

A Michiru la asediaban en su mayoría chicos, mientras que las admiradoras de Haruka eran chicas en su totalidad.

-No me refiero a esas cartas. Me refiero a las que llegan a tu casa por correo.

-Yo tampoco recibo de esas cartas.

-Entonces deberíamos enviarnos cartas. Sería divertido, ¿no crees?

-¿No es más rápido que nos comuniquemos por teléfono?

Michiru hizo un puchero antes esta respuesta.

-Haruka, tal vez sea más rápido pero es menos divertido… No pongas esa cara, me refiero a que sería entretenido enviarnos cartas solo por diversión.

Haruka le brindó una sonrisa a su amiga y paso ambas manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Puede ser entretenido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Hola Haruka._

 _Veremos que carta llega primero. Si la tuya o la mía. Espero que sí hayas enviado la tuya y no me hagas esperar una carta que ni siquiera has escrito._

 _¿Alguna vez te conté de la vez que soñé contigo?_

 _Estaba en la playa y me veía a mí misma como una niña pequeña. Tenía puesto mi bañador de la infancia y estaba de pie mirando el mar. De repente las olas comenzaban a crecer y el mar se empezaba a agitar. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte e incluso sentía como me empujaba. Yo empezaba a asustarme y volteaba buscando a mis padres. Comenzaba a llorar y a llamarles, pero no me respondían. De repente oía tu voz. Decía: "Tu puedes calmar el mar". Yo volteaba buscándote pero no te veía. Pensaba para mí misma que, aunque en efecto pudiera calmar el mar, el viento volvería a agitar sus aguas. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro. Voltee y estabas tú de pie a mi lado sonriendo. Para este momento del sueño ya no era una niña, sino que tenía mi edad. Entonces el viento y las aguas comenzaron a calmarse. "Tus ojos calman el viento" me decías justo antes de que yo despertara._

 _Es mucho más fácil contarte mi sueño así que en persona. En persona me habría apenado un poco. Cuéntame algún sueño tuyo, o lo que quieras contarme. Para eso son estas cartas._

 _Saludos Haruka. Te veré y te leeré pronto._

 _ATTE_

 _M.K._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Hola_

 _Eres mala Haruka. Esta es mi segunda carta y no he recibido ninguna tuya. Me siento como una niña pequeña emocionándome al escribir. ¿Has pensado a que lugares te gustaría viajar? A mí me gustaría ir a Francia y visitar los viñedos tan populares de ahí. ¿A ti te gustaría? A donde sea que viajes, te imagino coqueteando con las chicas de esos lugares, jaja. Tu reputación te precede señorita Tenoh._

 _También te imagino paseando en tu motocicleta. Si es que en verdad dejamos de vernos después del instituto, extrañaré mucho esos paseos contigo. Sabes que la primera vez que subí a una motocicleta fue contigo. Ese fue in día muy emocionante para mí, aunque perdí mi pañuelo cuando salió volando. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ahora que lo pienso hay muchas cosas que hice por primera vez contigo. Como cuando nos saltamos las clases y me llevaste por una cerveza. Claro que si no fuera porque conocías al dueño del lugar, no nos habrían servido nada por ser menores de edad. Ese día tenía mucho miedo y estaba muy nerviosa. Temía que alguien que me conociera pasara por la calle y me delatara con mis padres. Quien diría que no sería la última vez que nos saltaríamos las clases para ir a pasear. También fue contigo que conduje un automóvil por primera vez. ¿Recuerdas que ni siquiera lo podía hacer avanzar? Se apagaba apenas pisaba el acelerador. Si bien no aprendí a conducir, al menos me enseñaste a arrancarlo y avanzar unos cuantos metros._

 _Para ser justas, yo también te enseñe un par de cosas. Aún tengo la pintura que hiciste después de las pocas clases que te di. También te enseñe un poco sobre cata de vinos… No recuerdo qué más cosas te he enseñado, pero debe haber más jeje._

 _Hasta aquí llega mi carta de hoy. Se hace tarde y debo dormir._

 _Saludos Haruka. Te veo luego… literalmente._

 _ATTE_

 _M.K._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Mi tercera carta y tú nada._

 _La siguiente cosa que te enseñaré será a escribir cartas. Siempre me dices que esta vez sí me escribirás algo, y cuando llego a casa no hay nada en mi buzón. Pero está bien, la paciencia es una virtud jaja. Sabes, tengo un nuevo acompañante. Se llama Kato y es un…¿lista? un gato. Creo que no tengo mucho ingenio para los nombres. Nunca antes había tenido una mascota. De hecho, Kato llego por su cuenta. Ahora mismo está sentado en la terraza mirando hacia la calle. Llego hace cuatro días y le di un poco de arroz. Me arrepentí al instante porque sabía que ahora regresaría por más, y efectivamente, al día siguiente me estaba esperando en la terraza por más arroz. No le di nada esperando que regresara con sus dueños, por si es que tenía ya dueños, pero regreso al día siguiente, y hoy también. Al parecer no se ha rendido conmigo así que he decidido que lo alimentaré y lo cuidaré. Si yo reencarnara en un gato, agradecería que me ofrecieran un poco de comida. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en que animal te gustaría reencarnar? Creo que mi elección sería un oso polar. Son muy buenos nadadores y muy inteligentes. Kato me volteó a ver justo ahora. Tal vez presintió mi respuesta y se molestó de que no haya elegido a los gatos como animal para reencarnar._

 _Bueno Haruka, esta carta será así de corta porque aún tengo que acomodarle una pequeña cama a Kato antes de irme a dormir. Después te enseñare una foto de él._

 _Saludos_

 _M.K._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Hola Haruka._

 _Acabo de ver la película que me habías recomendado hace mucho. La de Medianoche en París. Me gusto bastante. No puedo creer que no te haya hecho caso hasta ahora de verla. Es mi turno de recomendarte alguna, así que mi recomendación es: Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. Espero que no la hayas visto aún. La banda sonora de esa película es encantadora._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando vimos juntas la película de La Tumba de las Luciernagas? Ambas lloramos en aquella ocasión. Bueno, creo que yo lloré un poco más que tú. Recuerdo que me abrasaste en algún momento. Gracias por eso._

 _Adivina donde estoy escribiendo. Estoy escribiendo en mi terraza a lado de Kato. Hace frío pero ahora se porque a Kato le gusta tanto la vista desde aquí en la noche. Es muy tranquilizador._

 _Estoy empezando a estornudar así que seguiré desde el interior de mi habitación._

 _Listo. Ahora a lo que iba. ¿Recuerdas que en la primera carta que te envié te hable de un sueño que tuve? Pues hay algo que omití. El momento en el que me decías: "Tus ojos calman el viento" lo que en realidad decías en mi sueño era: "Tus ojos calman MI viento" No sé por qué te lo platico ahora y no antes. A decir verdad eso fue lo que hizo ese sueño tan especial. Solo quería contártelo. Pensé que eso te animaría a escribirme alguna carta._

 _En fin, debo irme. Sigo estornudando, será mejor que me vaya a acostar._

 _ATTE_

 _M.K._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Hola Michiru_

 _Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo escribirte. Sabes, te extraño mucho en la escuela. Y apenas es el primer día que te ausentas. Espero que te recuperes pronto del resfriado. Como no quiero esperar a que te llegue esta carta por correo, la iré a dejar directamente a tu casa apenas termine de escribirla. No entrare porque no quiero importunar y menor ahora que seguramente estas durmiendo y descansando. Te oías algo mal por teléfono. Espero que mi carta te suba los ánimos._

 _Ahora yo te contare un sueño que tuve. Es así:_

 _Voy conduciendo por la carretera y a mi derecha se ve el mar. Sabes que me encanta conducir y que me relaja mucho, sin embargo en este sueño estoy inusualmente triste. Esperando algo o buscando algo. De repente volteo al asiento del copiloto y veo algo que me hace sonreír. Tu libreta de bosquejos. El viento mueve las primeras hojas y veo un retrato que hiciste de mí. Volteo hacia enfrente para seguir condiciendo. Tu voz me pregunta ¿Te gustó el retrato? Respondo que sí, y siento que tu mano se apoya sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios. Volteo y estas sentada en el asiento del copiloto retocando el retrato. Te digo que no es momento para dibujar porque voy manejando. Tú solo sonríes y me dices: tu rostro siempre me sale bien en los retratos porque te quiero. Entonces yo siento una inmensa alegría en el interior al escuchar estas palabras. Y ahí termina el sueño._

 _Te diré algo, solo entre tú y yo. Si llego a coquetear con alguna chica en algún viaje que llegue a realizar, será solo porque en ese viaje va conmigo la chica a la que siempre le quiero coquetear. Ya entenderás en un momento lo que quiero decir._

 _La primera vez que nos escapamos de clases juntas yo también estaba muy nerviosa, pero por razones diferentes a las tuyas. En mi caso, temía meter la pata y que no quisieras volver a salir conmigo. Y me ponía aún más nerviosa el hecho de que ninguna chica antes me había puesto así de nerviosa. Que ironía, ¿no?  
_

 _Me gustaría reencarnar en un Halcón Peregrino. Alcanzan velocidades de hasta 360 Km/h._

 _Claro que recuerdo aquella vez que vimos la película de "La Tumba de las Luciérnagas". Nunca antes había llorado con una película. O nunca antes me había sentido lo suficientemente en confianza como para liberar esos sentimientos. Ante tal descubrimiento mi impulso fue abrazarte, tanto para calmarte a ti como para calmarme a mí misma. No agradezcas, al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti._

 _Y para cerrar esta carta Michiru, hay un motivo por el que no quería escribirte otra vez. Así es, otra vez. Esta no es la primera carta que te escribo. La primera carta que te escribí no la recibiste en tu casa, sino en tu casillero. No quería volver a escribirte porque temía que reconocieras mi letra. La primera carta que te escribí llevaba algo así:_

" _Corazón coraza" de Mario Benedetti_

 _Porque te tengo y no_

 _porque te pienso_

 _porque la noche está de ojos abiertos_

 _porque la noche pasa y digo amor_

 _porque has venido a recoger tu imagen_

 _y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes_

 _porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma_

 _porque eres buena desde el alma a mí_

 _porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo_

 _pequeña y dulce_

 _corazón coraza_

 _porque eres mía_

 _porque no eres mía_

 _porque te miro y muero_

 _y peor que muero_

 _si no te miro amor_

 _si no te miro_

 _porque tú siempre existes dondequiera_

 _pero existes mejor donde te quiero_

 _porque tu boca es sangre_

 _y tienes frío_

 _tengo que amarte amor_

 _tengo que amarte_

 _aunque esta herida duela como dos_

 _aunque te busque y no te encuentre_

 _y aunque_

 _la noche pase y yo te tenga_

 _y no._

 _De corazón_

 _H.T._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN


End file.
